


He is Psychometric

by eugenes



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: He is Psychometric AU, Investigations, Jae is Yoon Jae-In, M/M, More tags to be added, Police, Psychometric!Young K, Psychometry, Young K is Lee An
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-10 09:07:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18657340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eugenes/pseuds/eugenes
Summary: Psychometric: The ability to read a person or an object's past through physical contact.





	He is Psychometric

**Author's Note:**

> SOOO this was the first kdrama i've watched and while watching with my bff i was like .. what if i made a jaehyungparkian au to this 😏 so... Here we are 
> 
> im aware i have 2 current aus going on LOL but idc lets start another!
> 
> btw i don't own the show nor the idea!! this is completely inspired by jinyoung's drama he is psychometric. as most scenes will be like the show, i once again, DO NOT OWN IT NOR THE IDEA!!!

_December 19, 2005, 7:15pm, Yeongseong Apartment Complex._

_“Mister, I have already told you numerous times.” Said the woman, looking at the man as if he was crazy “You can’t hand out these flyers without the residents’ approval.”_

_The man remained calm, and explained his reasoning. “I keep telling the residents not to block the road in case of a fire, but no ones cooperating.”_

_The woman sighed, growing frustrated. “You’re telling the world that our complex has lousy parking.”_

_“I’ve done everything I can, checking the fire protection system, but fire safety awareness is especially a mess.” The Man said._

_“A mess? What? Says who?” The woman grew more frustrated._

_“Ma’am, you can’t turn a blind eye in the residents’ safety issues—”_

_“Are you insane?” The woman interrupted, waving the papers in her hand around. “You know what? You’re fired.”_

_“What?” The man was confused._

_The woman threw the flyers into the ground and walked away. “What a joke.” She muttered, the two other women following behind her. The man sighed._

_—_

_A person dressed in all black, gloves and all, ran down the stairs of the apartment complex. They had a suitcase in one hand. As they were walking, they saw someone, so they quickly ran behind a wall, breathing heavily._

_“A puppy! I want a puppy!” Younghyun whined, in one of the apartments. “That’s enough.” His mother said, but it didn't cut it for the young boy. “But I want one. Mom, I want a puppy!” He rolled around, whining and whining about wanting a puppy for his birthday._

_His mother was sewing a puppy together. “Younghyun, that’s enough.” “I want a puppy for my birthday. I want a puppy.” He continued to roll around, his hair a mess, legs kicking._

_“Stop it, Younghyun.”_

_“Why can’t I have one for my birthday?” Younghyun whined. “I want a puppy!” His mother finished sewing, and went down onto the floor to where her son was. “Ta-da. Here’s your puppy!” She said, showing him the puppy she had sewn._

_“Woof, woof!” She imitated a dog barking, playing with the puppy plushie. Younghyun sat up, grabbed the plush, and threw it onto the ground. “Not this, I want a real puppy.” He said._

_“I want one that really barks!” He whined, beginning to roll around again. His mother sighed. “I want one!” He whined._

_His father tiredly walked into the living room, looking over at what was happening. “Just get him one already.” He said, tired of hearing all of the whining that was coming from his son. The mother just looked at him._

_“Come over here.” He said, sitting on the ground with his arms open. “What?” His son asked. He was pulled into his father’s grasp. “Are you going to clean up after it?” His mother asked._

_“No.” His father said, but his son said otherwise. “I will.”_

_“Will you feed it?” His mother asked. “I will.” The boy replied. “Will you take it on walks and give it a bath?” She asked more questions, trying to get her son to realize the responsibility with having a puppy. “I’ll do it all!” He said._

_“As if.” His mother replied. The boy pouted. “Younghyun, why don’t you think of another present?” His father piped up, looking at his son. “You can have anything you want, except a puppy.” His mother looked at him too._

_“Then I want a sibling.”_

_There was silence until the parents looked at each other. “Where did I put the shelter number?” His mother rushed up, going to a drawer. His father opened a can of candies, grabbed a yellow one, and gave it to his son._

_The young boy smiled, knowing he’s getting a puppy now._

_—_

_The person dressed in all black rang a doorbell, and the owner of the apartment answered the door. “Do you have something to say to me?”_

_Before she knew it, she was stabbed. She froze, before she began to topple over. She tried to grab onto the angel that was sitting on the table, but she fell, blood smearing onto the object._

_Someone in the apartment rushed over, hearing the ruckus. “Ma’am, oh my gosh!”_

_—_

_Younghyun’s parents smiled, opening the door to their apartment, then closing it. Younghyun was excited, they were going to get a puppy! “I’ll get the elevator!” He yelled, running towards the said elevator._

_His parents realized he had objects in his hands. “Why do you have that?” His father asked. “What, this?” The boy asked, holding up the cuffs. “You never know when bad guys will show up.”_

_“No, the other one.” His father said, and Younghyun put his left arm down and help up his right, showing them the object he was grasping. When he opened his mouth to tell them, his yellow candy fell out, smashing into pieces onto the ground._

_—_

_19:19:00_

_A table was set with food. On the side of it, lay three dead women. They had been stabbed to death, blood staining their clothes. The person in black dragged the women they had just killed, placing her beside the other deceased women._

_They opened the cabinet, grabbing a teacup and plate that matched with it, and set it on the table._

_They then grabbed a lighter, placed it into the microwave, and set the time cook to ten minutes before pressing start. They turned off the lights, and shut the apartment door as if nothing was happening._

_None if the fire alarms were going off like they should be._

_The Kang family entered the elevator. “Are you that happy?” Younghyun’s mother laughed. “I’m thrilled!” He laughed, his missing tooth smile on full show. “What should I name it?” He asked. “What names do you have in mind?” His mother responded._

_(On the elevator wall, a flyer said ‘Keep roads open for fire trucks’.)_

_The microwave was now on seven and so minutes. The lighter began to spark, before it blew up. It was loud and bright, completely destroying the apartment and apartments nearby._

_The elevator shook and the power went off, confusing the parents and startling the young boy. “What on earth?” “What’s going on?”_

_“Are you all right?” Younghyun was asked, his mother pulling him into her chest. “Yes.” He mumbled. “What’s going on? What’s happening?”_

_The lights flickered on and off as the father looked at the floor and realized they were stuck between six and seven._

_He then began to push the emergency button, wishing someone would pick up. He spoke anyway. “Is anyone there? We’re stuck in the elevator.” The lights continued to flicker as the red emergency light lit up the elevator._

_There were multiple apartments on fire due to the explosion. “Fire! Fire!” People yelled. “Fire! There’s a fire!”_

_Residents evacuated as quickly as they could, cold and shaken up with fear. There was smoke fogging up the hallways, causing people to cough and choke. They tried to cover their mouths and noses as best they could, not wanting to inhale the toxic fumes that roamed the air._

_They all got out as quickly as they could, most standing out in the parking lot watching the fire. It blew up once more, causing people to duck and scream. Sparks flew everywhere._

_A man was helping someone escape through the fogged hallway, right by the elevator. “What do we do?” They asked. “Call 911.” He responded._

_The Kang father pushed open the elevator doors tried to gain his attention of anybody to get help for his son. “We’re stuck in the elevator!” He yelled._

_“Dad!” The small boy cried, his mother wrapped her arms around him tightly. “Please help us.” The father yelled. He realized someone trailed behind. “Hey, kid!” He said, and grabbed the man’s ankle._

_“Kid, we have a boy in here. Take him with you.” The parents knew that the elevator would fall. All they cared about was saving their son. “Please.” He begged._

_“Dad.” Younghyun cried, not wanting to leave his parents. “Please get him to safety.” The father said, and the boy finally snapped out of his shock. “What’s going on? Are you alright?”_

_“Yes.” “Get out of here. Take the stairs.”_

_The teen grabbed Younghyun into his arms. “Mom!” Younghyun cried. “It’ll be okay.” His father reassured his son. “Get him out of here, please.” His father said to the teen who has his son._

_“There you go. C’mon, I got you.” The boy said, and got Younghyun fully out of the elevator. “Thank you.” His father said, both him and his wife crying. As soon as the thank you was said, the elevator fell._

_“Mom, Dad!” Younghyun yelled, crying and trying to reach his arms out. The teen ran away, with Younghyun in his arms, trying to get the young boy to safety. He sat him down, and held a washcloth over the boys mouth. They boy grew tired._

_“We can’t wait any longer.” The teenager said. He smashed open the window with a fire extinguisher. The crowd below began to scream. He grabbed the boy, and went towards the window. He looked down. He took a deep breath before jumping, holding onto Younghyun’s head_

_They fell onto a white car, destroying it. Luckily it was their cushion, and they’d be okay. Now, however, they were unconscious. When they hit the car, everyone ran towards them._

_Younghyun woke up, slowly opening his eyes. His eyes drifted to the teen’s shirt. It read Park Sungjin. He closed his eyes._

_The fire had grown bigger, another part blowing up, causing the flames to grow even more._

_—_

11 Years Later

Kang Younghyun was now older. Right now, he was standing in front of a morgue. He opened his eyes and smiled, before going to touch one of the units.

As soon as his fingers touched the metal, he dragged his hand down, and images flashed into his mind. To where they closed the body bag, and the tag said case closed. He walked, dragging his hands over multiple units.

Different images flashed in his mind, mostly of the people who were in the units. When their begs were zipped shut and the case was declared closed.

He walked over to number eight, and opened it. He looked at the bag.

—

“What did you say? Psychometry?” Dowoon asked. “Detective Kim, you weren't kidding?” The two men were making their way to where Younghyun was.

“There were no security cameras.” Wonpil said. “The water and ash made a mess. We couldn't find any evidence let alone a suspect. I’m losing my mind here. Would I feel like kidding?” He looked over at Dowoon.

“So, if this guy touches the corpse…” They stopped in front of the door and turned towards each other. “His psychometry or something will show him the suspect and that guy’s in here?”

“He might not see the suspect, but he’ll see something. No, he has to see something, before Prosecutor Park arrives.” They walked into the morgue.

They made their way to where Younghyun was standing. “Is this them?” Younghyun asked. “The victims of the Hanmin Care Home fire?”

“That’s right. The others were ruled dead by suffocation, but these three women are the problem.” Wonpil explained. “They all have a deep stab wound in their right abdomen.”

“The fire was set after they were stabbed. Well can you do it?” He asked, looking at Younghyun. He laughed. “You bet I can.”

He rubbed his hands together with hand sanitizer before cracking his fingers. Wonpil and Dowoon watched closely as he did so.

He took a deep breath before placing his hand on one of the corpse’s body. Images of the fire flashed in his mind, and so did the number 701.

Younghyun gasped when he saw the numbers, taking his hand off of the corpse and opening his eyes.

 _A room filled with fire and smoke._ He thought to himself. _We know they were killed before the arson, so this fact means nothing. I need a crucial clue_.

He moved towards another corpse, the two other men in the room following behind him.

Younghyun bent down and touched the corpse, closing his eyes. Images of a nurse filled his mind. _Who’s this? The victim, or the perpetrator?_ He squeezed his eyes tighter.

Images of a name tag filled his mind. _Please. Show me a detail._ He begged his mind and squeezed his eyes tighter as he began to sweat, hoping this will give him a better clue.

Only more images of the room filled his mind, along with numbers. He gasped and opened his eyes. He lifted his hand off and sat up, Wonpil and Dowoon looking at him, expecting to hear what he saw.

“What was that?” He said to himself. “Numbers?” He questioned, breathing deeply.

Meanwhile, Sungjin had just finished looking over at the site, now in an elevator heading to the room the three men were located in.

Wonpil and Dowoon both knew they had to act quickly before Sungjin caught them.

“Right before their death, the victims all saw some numbers.” Younghyun said. “Numbers? What numbers?” Wonpil asked him.

He walked toward the first corpse and pointed. “80B.” He said. He walked towards the second one and repeated action, saying another number. “75A.” And finally, the last corpse. “85C.”

Wonpil rushed to grab his notebook to write down these numbers, while Dowoon thought about what these numbers and letters could mean.

“They’re all a number-letter combination.” Dowoon said, looking at Younghyun. He then looked at Wonpil. “There’s a pattern.”

He opened the book he had held in his arms. “What are they? Chart Numbers?” Wonpil questioned, looking over at the corpses.

“I don’t think so.” Dowoon said, looking up from his book. Younghyun spoke up from being silent, “It could he a dying message.” The two men looked at him.

“What if the suspect set the fire to destroy that dying message?” Younghyun said, trying to explain his theory. They all looked at each other.

“We must find out what those numbers mean.” Dowoon said, smiling and pointing at Younghyun, who repeated the action. Wonpil, however, looked back at the numbers and silently repeated them.

“That’s all I saw.” Said Younghyun. “The meaning of these numbers…” He smiled cheekily before gesturing towards Dowoon and Wonpil. “Is for you to find out.”

He then clapped his hands together before rubbing them, then went over to Wonpil. “Well?” He whispered. “Do you think that’s good enough to make me the psychometrist for the Special Investigative Unit?”

Wonpil ignored him, still trying to figure out what the numbers Younghyun saw means. “85C?” He whispered to himself in question. “Are those…” He looked over to Younghyun, who was smug.

“What? Do you have an idea?” Dowoon asked, eyes full of wonder. Wonpil realized what the numbers were. “Younghyun you…”

“I didn’t get what ‘with great power comes great responsibility’ meant.” Younghyun interrupted. “I just considered this a nuisance.” Wonpil looked down at his notepad before eyes drew back to Younghyun.

“But… to think I could put it to use.” Younghyun rambled on. He then grew overwhelmed, covered his face and leaned onto a cart. Wonpil just looked at him.

“Hey. Do you even know what you just saw?” Wonpil asked. Younghyun drew his hands away from his face and turned towards Wonpil.

Wonpil walked over to where the victim’s last clothing items were. The numbers on the packages were the ones Younghyun saw.

Inside the packages was underwear.

“This is what I saw?” Younghyun asked in disbelief. “Yes. 80B. 75A. 85C.” Wonpil repeated, pointing towards the packages to the corpses. “The victim's’ underwear were found at the scene.”

Dowoon looked away in disgust. Younghyun scratched the back of his neck, a blush coating his cheeks in embarrassment. “That’s impossible.” He said.

“Why did I see those numbers of all things?” He laughed, and the two men just smiled in sarcasm before giving him a look. “That’s what I’d like to ask you.” Wonpil said. “Come here. I’ll kill you.”

Wonpil then chased after Younghyun. Younghyun tried to run, and put himself behind Dowoon, who protected him. “Wait. This might not be a clue, but I saw a woman.” Younghyun confessed.

Dowoon looked behind at Younghyun. “That’s it. She wore a ring. None of the female corpses has a ring” He explained. Wonpil just sighed. Dowoon, however, was curious.

“If that’s not the victim, it’s the perpetrator.” Younghyun said. “The perpetrator?” Dowoon repeated.

“As if you’re right.” Wonpil scoffed. “Are you trying to dupe me too?”

He then tried to run after Younghyun. Dowoon protected Younghyun, holding his hands up.

They then heard a knock.

“Dr. Yoon. This is Park Sungjin.”

They all looked at each other, and silently freaked out. Sungjin was going to say something behind the door, but he then realized the men were hiding something.

“Dr. Yoon?” He asked.

“What now?” Dowoon asked. "Why do you ask me? You said with great power comes great risk. Tell him what you saw.” Wonpil said.

Younghyun stuttered in disbelief. “Be confident!” Wonpil whispered yelled at him. “You’re the one who called me for help in the first place” Younghyun argued.

Dowoon tried to shush them, to make them be quiet. “I won’t go down alone.” Younghyun said immaturely, and Wonpil gasped. “You little…”

There was another knock at the door. “Dr. Yoon.” Said Sungjin.

They realized there was no more time left.

“Hide for now.” Wonpil told Younghyun.

“There’s nowhere _to_ hide.” “Figured it out yourself.” Wonpil said.

“I can’t believe this.” Younghyun whispered to himself as the two men left him to go to the door.

Before Sungjin could knock again, Dowoon answered, smiling wide and arm on the exterior of the door. “Hello!” He said.

Sungjin looked at them, confused. He opened the door, despite Dowoon obviously not wanting him to. He walked in, looking for Younghyun.

Oh, he knew what they were currently up to.

“The culprit is such a psychopath.” Wonpil said, following Sungjin. “Why couldn't he just end with killing, instead of setting the place on fire afterwards?”

Sungjin put his hands into his pockets. “It sounds like a typical behavior of a culprit who wishes to conceal the truth.” He simply said.

“Exactly.” Wonpil agreed. “He’s a total psycho.”

“I meant you, not the culprit.” Sungjin said. Wonpil looked at him with shock, and pointed towards himself. “You’re extremely overacting right now.” Sungjin said before going closer to Wonpil, trying to gain eye contact.

“You’re strangely avoiding my eyes too.” He noticed. Dowoon just looked away and rolled his eyes.

“Because this case is a perfect copycat of the Yeongseong Apartment case eleven years ago.” Wonpil argued.

Meanwhile, Younghyun was in an empty corpse unit. He turned on his phone, so turning on the flashlight that was built into it. He listened to what Wonpil was saying.

“It bothers me.” Wonpil explained. Younghyun tried to move, but he made a sound. Sungjin, Dowoon and Wonpil all turned their heads towards the sound.

Wonpil covered the unit Younghyun was in, and tried to play it off. “Gosh, how annoying.” He looked up at Sungjin, who ignored him and looked at the corpse units.

“I’m the victim of that case, so why are you bothered?” Sungjin asked Wonpil. Younghyun’s eyes widened in the unit. “Yeongseong apartment?” He whispered to himself.

“I’m being considerate of you. Don’t you get it?” Wonpil tried to explain. Younghyun tried to move quietly in the unit.

“I’ll keep that in mind.” Sungjin said in reply to Wonpil. “If you really are being considerate of me, stop telling me speculative stories like copycat, real culprit, and coincidence. Show me something real.”

“Something real?” Wonpil asked. Sungjin looked at him and Dowoon, before going to one of the corpses. He spoke up as he walked. “You two paid a visit to the site already and came to this autopsy room without answering any of my calls. It means you had a very important reason.”

“Did you find anything from the bodies?” He asked, turning back towards the two men. “Well, that’s…” Wonpil tried to come up with reasonings to their actions without telling Sungjin why they actually did them.

“We found the victims’ bras everywhere on the site.” He said, fumbling with the bags that held the bras. Sungjin walked over, hands in his pockets. “We were talking about it just now, right?”

Wonpil looked over at Dowoon to back him up, drawing Dowoon out of his daze. “Oh, yes. That’s right.” He said, and Wonpil turned back to Sungjin.

Sungjin put his arms on the table. “Anything special about their bras?” The two men tried to think of reasons to the question that was asked.

“We wanted to figure it out.” Wonpil said, Sungjin nodded. “What about you? Did you find anything?” Wonpil asked him.

“Nothing special.” Sungjin answered honestly. “See!” Wonpil exclaimed. “You didn't find anything either. So, why call me so much?” He messed with the bags again, trying to look unsuspecting.

“I found a witness.” Sungjin said nonchalantly, Dowoon and Wonpil looking at him with frowns on their faces. “A witness?”

Wonpil walked over to him. “You mean, someone who actually witnessed the crime? Is the culprit a woman with a ring on her finger? Or is it the witness?”

Sungjin sighed. “It’s a man.” Wonpil just gasped and sighed. “I see. We should go see him first then. Shall we go?”

He went towards Dowoon, and tried to exit the room without seeming suspicious. “Alright, let’s go.” He said and Dowoon followed behind him. They walked out and did a handshake.

Sungjin shut the door and locked it.

They realized he had did that, and rushed back. They slammed on the door and jiggled the door knob. “Hey! Prosecutor Park!” Wonpil yelled.

“Let me check something real quick.” He said. Wonpil kept repeating his name, but he ignored the calls. He looked over at the units, trying to figure out which one Younghyun was in.

He saw a bookbag zipper outside of one, and he realized he found the one. He walked over. He opened it, and Younghyun tried to cover his face as Sungjin pulled him out.

Younghyun removed the bookbag, smiling and laughing cheekily at Sungjin. “Hi, Sungjin.” He then pulled a serious face.

“Didn’t I tell you to stay away from this place?” Sungjin asked, and Younghyun looked away before speaking up. “Today isn’t fruitless, though. The ring. The woman with a ring on her finger was at the site.”

“But the witness didn't say anything about it.” Sungjin said. “Well, that’s sad to hear.”

“A stabbed corpse, a corpse in pieces, or a drowned corpse. Which one is your type?” Sungjin asked. Younghyun smiled, “Why do you ask?”

Sungjin rolled his eyes before speaking. “If your ability isn't the worst, you’ll get to see one of them soon. I hope you do show off your ability.”

He then shoved Younghyun back in and locked the unit.

“Sungjin! Sungjin, wait! Sungjin!” Younghyun yelled, but Sungjin ignored him and leaned against the unit.

Younghyun turned back on his phone flashlight and moved a bit before realizing. “Wait. Wait. No, please.” He squeezed his eyes shut and put his hand under his head.

“No, no, no.” He whispered. When his hair touched the unit, his power activated. He saw corpses and screamed.

He knocked on the unit, wanting to get out. “Sungjin, I’m sorry!” He slammed his hand repeatedly against the metal.

“Don’t call my name.” Sungjin said.

“Sungjin, let me out!” Younghyun cried, and Sungjin laughed. Younghyun continued to see the corpses and screamed high pitched before passing out. _  
_

**Author's Note:**

> originally, i was going to make each chapter based off of each ep, but i think i might split one ep into two episodes, and then proceed with writing it more with my own ideas and possibly and alternative ending. 
> 
> my stupid ass hasnt even finished the show yet SOOO this might flop or whatever LOL


End file.
